Popularity: For better or for worse?
by TheEurpacifamerasian1021
Summary: Richard Grayson and Kory Anders have been best friends since kindergarten. But how will Kory take it when Rich becomes popular and gets a popular girlfriend? KittenRobStarX TerraBBRae CyBee
1. School Bus

Title: Popularity: For better or for worse?

Author: Soycaliente

Rating: T

Summary: Richard Grayson and Kory Anders have been best friends since kindergarten. But how will Kory take it when Rich becomes popular and gets a popular girlfriend? KittenRobStarX BBRae CyBee

* * *

"Hey, Rich!" said Kory Anders.

"Hi, Kory!" said Richard Grayson.

"Are you nervous about high school?" asked Kory.

"A little," answered Rich truthfully. "But I'm confident I'll conquer it. How about you?"

"Yes, but I am hopeful I will enjoy it," said Kory. They reached the bus stop just as the bus came. They got in.

It was so crowded that Kory and Rich had to split up. Rich sat next to a very skinny blond girl. Kory sat behind them next to a girl with short purple hair who was reading a book.

"Hello," said Kory to the girl. "My name is Kory Anders. What is your name?"

The girl looked up from her book. She seemed a little upset from being interrupted, but she calmed down. "Rachel. Rachel Roth." She went back to her book.

"Hi! Would you like to be my friend?" asked Kory.

"Sure," said Rachel boredly.

Kory smiled happily. _High school is going very well so far, _she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hey," said Rich. "I'm Rich Grayson."

The girl giggled. "Richie- Poo, did anyone ever tell you you're so fucking hot?" said the girl. "I'm Kate Moth, by the way." Kate batted her eyelashes at Rich.

"Thanks. You're pretty gorgeous yourself," said Rich. "Do you wanna compare schedules?"

"Okay," said Kate.

It turned out Rich and Kate had Math and Science together.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Kate. "We have two classes together, Richie-Poo! Isn't that totally awesome?"

"Yup," said Rich.

The bus stopped in front of the school. Rich met Kory again.

"Hey, Kor. Did you meet any new friends?" asked Rich.

"Well, there is this girl, Rachel Roth, who seems very friendly," said Kory. "What about you?"

"There's this girl, Kate Moth. She's really hot. I think I may be in love," said Rich. "That's her over there."

Kory looked over. Kate was very pretty and skinny and fashionable. But Kate was mean, too. Kory saw her shove a green-haired boy, telling him he was a loser who needed to stay out of her way. But the thing that bothered Kory most about Kate was that Rich said he was in love. It made Kory want to cry, as Kory had always secretly been in love with Rich.

Kory took her first step into Jump City High School. It was her first day, but she already wanted the year to be over.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Review or prepare to suffer a slow and painful death! (No, I am kidding about the death part. But not about the reviewing part!)

Chelsea


	2. Class

"Kory, are you okay?" asked Rich.

"Never been better," Kory lied.

"Right," said Rich, not believing her.

"Okay, it's PMS," said Kory.

"Kory, I am your _guy _friend. You talk to your _girl _friends about things like that," said Rich.

"You asked me if I was okay," said Kory.

"Fine! I'll stop asking you if you're okay," said Rich. Kory giggled.

Kate spotted Kory and Rich in the crowd. She walked over.

"Hi, Richie-Poo, you hottie!" said Kate.

"Hi Kate!" said Rich. "Kate, this is my best friend, Kory."

"Hi, Kory," said Kate unenthusiastically. "Anyway, I gotta go talk to my friends, see you later." Kate walked away.

Rich and Kory tried to get to first period through the huge crowd of people trying to find their classes.

"Hey, Anders," said a voice behind them.

Kory turned around. It was Xavier Red, whose goal in life had been to get Kory to like him ever since the two of them hit puberty.

"Hello, Xavier," said Kory. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want, cutie. Your virginity," said Xavier.

"You are a pervert!" said Kory.

"I'm just a man deprived of something, Anders. You," said Xavier.

"Leave Kory alone," said Rich. "Why don't you go fuck yourself or something?"

"Already tried that, Grayson. It's not as pleasurable as the real thing," said Xavier. "Of course, you would know."

"What?" asked Rich.

"You know. Kate Moth. Or as her friends call her, Katie, Kitty, or Kitten," said Xavier.

"Kate and I are just friends!" exclaimed Rich.

"That's what they all say, Grayson. Anyway Anders, I have to go for a smoke. And if you want me, you know where to find me." Xavier slid his hand across Kory's chest and walked away.

"I hate that guy," said Rich.

"Me too," said Kory. "Where's Room 101?"

"Upstairs, to your right," said a voice. Kory turned around. It was the boy Kate made fun of on the bus.

"Thank you," said Kory. "Hi, I'm Kory Anders."

"I'm Gar Logan," said Gar. "Nice to meet you. It looks like we have English together. Who's your friend?"

"Rich Grayson," said Kory. "He has to be elsewhere in Science."

"Cool," said Gar. "Hi, Tara!"

A short and skinny blonde girl with a flat nose looked over. "Ew, it's Garfield!" she exclaimed.

Gar looked pained. "That's Tara Markov," he said. "We dated in eighth grade, and then I don't know what happened. It was all going so well…" Gar sighed. "She wanted someone cooler."

"Oh," said Kory. "That is not very nice."

They stepped into Room 101 and sat in the back, near a girl who was reading. She put her book down, and Kory saw it was Rachel.

"Hello, Rachel!" exclaimed Kory.

"Hi," said Rachel monotonously.

"Rachel, this is Gar Logan. Gar, this is Rachel Roth," said Kory.

"What's up, babe?" said Gar.

"Hello," said Rachel. She continued reading.

"Hello, my duckies," said a voice from the front of the room. It was a tall, skinny man and Kory, Rachel, and Gar noticed he had a British accent. "My name is Mr. Mod, and I am your English teacher this year. Lovey, please put the book down." He looked straight at Rachel. Rachel rolled her eyes and put it down. "Anyway, blah blah blah…"

* * *

Rich headed to Room 103 for Science. The teacher wasn't there yet. He looked around for someone familiar, and saw Kate with two other girls who were blonde and skinny like her. Rich went over. 

"Richie-POO!" exclaimed Kate. "Sit next to me."

Rich sat down. "It's good to see you."

"Hey, sexy. I'm Tara," asked one of the girls. She was the skinniest and had a flat nose and long straight blonde hair.

"Mine!" shrieked Kate. "You already have Roy. Leave my Richie alone!"

"Yeah, but Roy can't fuck for shit. I bet this one can," said Tara.

"Tara, just leave him alone," said the other girl. She had waist-length curly blonde hair and fake looking breasts. "I'm Tommie, by the way."

"Isn't Tommie a boy's name?" asked Rich.

"Yeah, but it's better than Tomasina," said Tommie. "That's my real name, and if you ever call me that, you will be very sorry."

"Okay," said Rich.

"Hey Richie," said Kate. "You know that Kory girl? Are you two going out?"

"Of course not!" exclaimed Rich. "Why, I've never even thought of—"

"Good," said Kate. "Who do you like?" Her eyes grew wide.

"Sorry," said Rich. "That's kinda personal, and I don't really know you."

"I understand," said Kate. "I'm gonna go get a drink." She stood up and walked out.

"She can do that? Just get up and walk out?" asked Rich.

"Well, duh," said Tommie.

"Principal Moth is her Daddy," explained Tara. "Do you like her?"

"Who?" asked Rich.

"Kate," said Tara.

"Uhhhhh…" said Rich.

"We won't tell her," said Tommie. "We're cool like that."

"Yes," said Rich. "But don't say anything."

"We won't, Richie. Didn't I just say that?" said Tommie.

"Yeah," said Rich. "Where's the teacher?"

"Professor Chang?" said Tara. "According to my brother, Brion, he's never here. Instead, he's working on Zenothikabob or something."

"You mean Xenothium?" asked Tommie.

"Yeah, that," said Tara.

Kate came back. "Hi people. What's up? I love this class. I get to see you people."

"Yeah," said Rich.

* * *

Yeah, lame ending I know, but whatever. Please review! 

Love Ya Lots,

Chelsea :D


	3. Math

Kory met Rich after class.

"Hey," said Rich.

"Hello," said Kory. "How was science?"

"The teacher never showed up," said Rich. "Instead, Kate, her friends Tommie and Tara, and I just talked the whole class. Apparently, he never shows up."

"Cool," said Kory. "English was very boring. There is this horrible teacher named Mr. Mod calls us "duckies" and criticizes Americans for rebelling against the British government."

"Weirdo," commented Rich. "The American Revolution was so long ago. Most British people don't really care anymore."

"Exactly," said Kory. They walked into Math and sat in the back next to an African- American boy who was at least six feet tall and pretty buff.

"Hello," said Kory. "What is your name?"

"I'm Victor Stone," said Victor. "What about you?"

"Kory Anders. I am pleased to meet you," said Kory.

"I'm Rich Grayson," said Rich.

Xavier strolled over. "Anders, screw me," he said.

"Why don't you screw off," said Rich.

"Students," said the teacher. "I see you have gotten comfortable. However, there is no need for that, as I have arranged a seating chart."

The class looked over. The teacher had a white goatee and an eyepatch. "Please stand around the perimeter of the room."

Rich and Kory were on opposite sides of the class, and Xavier was in the middle. Victor was behind Kory. Rich sat kitty corner from Kate.

"Richie-POO!" she shrieked when he sat down.

"Miss Moth, do I need to move you?" asked the teacher.

"No, sir, I like where I sit," said Kate.

"How many of you hate your new seat?" asked the teacher.

Almost everyone raised their hand.

"Well, that's too bad," said the teacher. "No one is going to spoil you in high school."

The girl seated next to Kory, a dark-skinned girl with big eyes raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Beecher?" asked the teacher.

"What is your name?" she asked. "And how do you know all of our names?"

"My name is Mr. Wilson. I know your names because I know where you sit, and match you up with the name that is supposed to be in that seat," replied Mr. Wilson. "Anymore questions before we get started?"

A skinny boy in the back raised his hand. "I can't see the board from here," he said.

"Ask your parents to get you glasses," said Mr. Wilson. "Let's get started. Turn to page six in your Algebra textbook. Read the instructions and do problems one through fifty-seven."

"But that's all of them!" protested Rich.

"I know," said Mr. Wilson. "And please raise your hand before speaking."

"Can we work with partners?" asked Victor.

"Good idea," said Mr. Wilson. Everyone started to get up. "Stay seated. I will assign partners. Let's see… Kate Moth and Kory Anders. Xavier Red and Richard Grayson…"

Kory walked over to where Kate was putting on lip-gloss. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," said Kate, bored. "I have no idea how to do this. He didn't even explain it."

Kory was already working on number five. "Let me see that," said Kate. "3x-24? How did you do that?"

"I simply—" began Kory, but Kate cut her off.

"Never mind. Can I copy?" asked Kate.

"But you will not learn anything," said Kory.

"I don't care," said Kate. "Learning is for losers."

"Fine," said Kory. She moved the paper to an angle where she could still work and Kate could still copy.

"You know Rich? What kind of girls does he date?" asked Kate.

"Regular girls," said Kory.

"Like me?" asked Kate.

"I don't know," said Kory. "I don't know you that well."

"Does he like pretty popular girls?" asked Kate.

"Umm… He likes nice girls," said Kory.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Kate. "I'm the nicest girl ever!"

"I am sure you are," said Kory sarcastically.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So, Grayson," said Xavier. "Can you hook me up with Anders?"

"No," said Rich.

"Why?" asked Xavier.

"Because she doesn't like you," said Rich.

"Why?" asked Xavier.

"Because you're a perverted drug addict," said Rich.

"Why?" asked Xavier.

"Because you're stupid," said Rich.

"Why?" asked Xavier.

"Because you were born that way!" screamed Rich in frustration. Everyone looked over.

"Mr. Grayson, if you enjoy screaming so much, I'm sure there is room for you in Saturday morning detention," said Mr. Wilson.

Xavier laughed.

"Mr. Red, you may join Mr. Grayson at 6:00 a.m. on Saturday morning in Principal Moth's office," said Mr. Wilson.

"But that's too early," said Xavier. "And it's Saturday."

"Too bad," said Mr. Wilson. The bell rang. "Remember, what you didn't complete is homework."

The class ran out.

* * *

Read and review please! I won't update if no one reviews!

Love You Lots,

Chelsea


	4. Lunch

"It's the first day of school and I already have detention! Stupid Mr. Wilson!" complained Rich. "I can't believe this shit!"

"Mr. Grayson, you may also join me Sunday morning at 6:00 am." Mr. Wilson was right behind Kory and Rich.

After they were positive Mr. Wilson couldn't hear them, Rich began complaining again.

"Two detentions! On the weekend! I don't even think that's legal!"

"It is not fair," Kory agreed.

"Stupid school," said Rich. "I hate it."

"Me too," said Kory.

"Well, I'll see you later," said Rich.

"Bye," said Kory. They headed off in different directions.

* * *

At lunch Kory and Rich sat down with Gar, Victor, and the girl who sat next to Kory in math. Her name was Karen and she was dating Victor. Gar and Victor were best friends. They had all gone to the same school. Turns out, most kids at Jump City High had either gone to Sunset Middle or Paradise Mountain. Kory, Rich, and Xavier were the only ones from Queensview.

"Hi," said Kory.

"Kory! Rich! Sit down!" said Karen. She scooted over to make room for them.

Kory and Rich sat down. "Hey," said Rich. "What's up?"

"Not much, man. I'm so tired. I usually don't get up until noon," said Victor.

Kory noticed Rachel sitting by herself at a table nearby, picking at a salami sandwich. "I will be right back," she said.

"Friend Rachel, why are you dining alone?" asked Kory.

"Hello, Kory," said Rachel. "I usually sit by myself. It feels natural."

"No!" exclaimed Kory. "You must sit with us." Kory grabbed Rachel's arm and dragged her over to where Rich, Gar, Karen, and Victor were.

"Friends, this is Rachel Roth," said Kory. "May she sit with us?"

"Of course!" said Victor. "The more the merrier."

Kory and Rachel sat down when the bitches, a.k.a. Kate, Tara, and Tommie strolled over.

"Richie-POO!" screamed Kate. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"I didn't know you talked to people like us," said Karen.

"Correction. We don't talk to people like _you,_ Beecher," said Tara, flipping her hair.

"Shut up, Tara. Beecher's his friend," said Kate. "Anyway, Richie-POO, come with us for a second."

"Uh, I'm kind of eating," said Rich.

"That wasn't a question," said Tommie. "Katie _ordered _you to."

"Okay," said Rich. He got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Kory.

"None of your business," said Tara.

"Tara!" said Kate. "Stop being mean to Richie-POO's friends! It's not nice!"

Rich followed Kate, Tommie, and Tara to their table. Some other blond anorexic looking girls were there, as well as some hot guys.

"A little birdie said you liked me," said Kate. Tommie and Tara giggled.

"You said you weren't gonna tell her!" said Rich.

"Richie-POO, they tell me everything," said Kate. "No secret is safe from me."

Rich glared at Tara and Tommie. Tara stuck her tongue out. Tommie smirked.

"It doesn't matter, Richie-POO," said Kate.

Without warning, Kate pressed her mouth up against Rich's (ew, I hate doing a Rich/Kate scene, but it's important to the plot). She wrapped her arms around him and started humping him. Then she broke away.

"Come with me to the movies tonight. I'm gonna see Freaky Movie 4, and I want you to come," said Kate seductively.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Kate and her almost as snobby friends went to our school last year," said Karen. "For a little while, Gar dated Tara, and she was actually pretty nice to us. But then she dumped Gar on Valentine's Day, and said the whole thing was a joke designed by the pops as a test to see how gullible dorks really were."

Gar looked miserable. He hadn't seemed to have gotten over Tara.

"That is so mean!" exclaimed Kory. "What do you mean by the pops?"

"Nickname for the popular kids who went to Paradise Mountain," explained Victor. "And if you think that was mean, wait 'til you see some of the stunts they pull."

"Tara tricks people into thinking she's sweet," said Gar. "Tommie intimidates people just by the way she talks. And Kate knows everyone's secrets."

"But they cannot be that mean!" said Kory. "They are nice to Rich!"

Karen laughed. "That's because Rich is hot. He's a virgin, huh?"

"Yes," replied Kory. "As far as I know."

"Yeah, Kate wants to score on him, then move to the next guy," explained Karen. "That's all. And if you're wondering why she's been nice to you so far, it's because you're always with Rich. She doesn't want Rich to think she's a bitch, even though she is. I feel bad for you."

"Why?" asked Kory.

"You really don't know?" asked Karen. "Okay, I'll explain. You and Rich and that one kid who got detention with Rich all went to a different school. You are the only girl Rich knows well. You're Kate's only competition."

Someone on the other side of the cafeteria whistled. Kory looked over. She was horrified by what she saw. Kate had Rich pressed against the wall, grinding against him. She had her tongue in Rich's mouth for sure, and Kate had moved Rich's hand under her shirt. Kory had to fight hard to keep from crying.

"You poor, poor girl," said Karen, and a tear ran down Kory's cheek.

* * *

Note: I am not a BB/Terra fan or a Rob/Kitten fan. Also, this is not Terra bashing, as I don't believe in bashing characters as it is pointless. Yeah, she's the mean, snobby bitch Tara Markov, but just like in the show, she has another side. Just trying to get the point across.

Please review!

Love,

Chelsea


	5. Jealousy

"Kory, I can't go to the mall with you," said Rich. "I'm sorry. I have a date with Kate. Actually, we're boyfriend and girlfriend now. Cool, huh?" said Rich.

Kory sighed and looked away.

"Kory?" asked Rich. "Is anyone home?"

"Oh! Hi Rich! Yes, I am very happy for you and Kate! I will just find something else to do!" Kory put on her best fake smile.

Rich was suspicious, but didn't say anything. "Okay," he said. "See you around."

"Bye Rich," said Kory.

* * *

The phone rang. Kory answered it.

"Hello, Anders residence. Kory speaking," said Kory.

"Wow, Kory, you sound like an answering machine. Anyway, this is Karen. What's up?" said Karen.

"Rich and Kate are now a couple," said Kory miserably.

"Well, I don't want to say 'duh' but after the way they kissed…" said Karen.

"I know," said Kory. "I do not want Rich to date Kate."

"You like him?" asked Karen.

"Yes," said Kory. She was glad she was on the phone and Karen couldn't see her blush.

"Well, why don't you come over? Maybe I could cheer you up. Rachel's here. She's helping me with Science, because I do not get it at all," said Karen.

"Okay," said Kory. "That sounds fun. What is your address?"

"1234 E. Titans Dr," said Karen.

"I'll be right over," said Kory.

"Bye," said Karen.

* * *

Rich arrived at the movie theater and saw Kate leaning against a vending machine, carrying two sodas and two bags of popcorn.

"Hey Kate," said Rich.

Kate handed him a bag of popcorn and a soda. "Hey Rich."

"Whoa, Kate, you didn't have to buy me anything. I'm the guy. I buy you stuff_," _said Rich.

"Yes, Richie-POO, but I'm rich. Daddy gave me a credit card with a million dollars to buy whatever I want," explained Kate.

"How did you get so rich? I'm not trying to be rude, but your dad's only a principal," pointed out Rich.

"Grandma's Paris Tilton," bragged Kate.

"Paris Tilton!" asked Rich.

"Yeah," said Kate. "It's no biggie. Let's go watch our movie now."

* * *

"Okay," said Rachel. "Kelsey has brown eyes. Her mom has blue eyes. Kelsey marries Alec, who also has blue eyes. What is the percent of blue eyed children they will have?"

"50," replied Karen.

"Good job," said Rachel. "And what about—"

Rachel was interrupted by the doorbell.

"That's probably Kory," said Karen. She walked over to the door. It was the mailman.

"Package for Mr. Jackson A. Beecher," said the mailman.

"He doesn't live here anymore," said Karen. "He goes to UJC."

The mailman left.

"Who's Jackson?" asked Rachel.

"My brother," said Karen. "He's a senior in college. I have no clue why his mail was delivered here. Anyway—"

The doorbell rang again.

"There's Kory," said Karen. She opened the door. It was a fat boy with a serious acne problem.

"Oh, Karen. Your skin is like chocolate that is forbidden to be eaten because it is too delicious. Your eyes are like beautiful shining stars. Your lips—"

"Um, do I know you?" asked Karen.

"I was in your Spanish class last year," said the boy. "Robert William John Edward Alexander the thirteenth."

"Nice name," commented Rachel.

"Karen, I love you," said Robert William John Edward Alexander the thirteenth .

"Uhhhhhhh…" was all Karen could say.

"Karen will get back to you," said Rachel.

"Does she know my number?" asked Robert William John Edward Alexander the thirteenth.

"It's in the phone book," said Rachel.

"It's unlisted," said Robert William John Edward Alexander the thirteenth.

"Bye," said Rachel. She pushed Robert William John Edward Alexander the thirteenth out and closed the door.

"That was weird," said Karen. "You'd have thought I'd remember a name like Robert William John Edward Alexander the thirteenth, but I guess not."

"Yeah. So if Jordan and Kevin have blue eyes, how many children will have brown eyes?" asked Rachel.

"None, because--"

Karen was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I swear, if it's some little kid needing a playmate, I'm gonna explode," said Karen.

It was a five year old boy. "Hi, I'm your new neighbor, Johnny. Do you want to play with me?" asked Johnny.

"Sorry, I'm busy," said Karen. She slammed the door.

Rachel and Karen went back to studying. The doorbell rang a few minutes later.

"Should we get it?" asked Rachel.

"My mom will," said Karen.

A middle aged woman who resembled Karen answered the door.

"Hi, are you a friend of Karen's?" asked Mrs. Beecher

"Yes, ma'am. I am Kory," said Kory.

"Come in," said Mrs. Beecher. "Karen and Rachel are right there."

"Hello friends," said Kory. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No," said Karen. I'm sick of pretending to care about what color eyes imaginary people have anyway."

"Good," said Kory. "So what should I do about the whole Kate and Rich situation?"

"Tell Kate that she needs to back off of your man," said Rachel.

"But Rich is not my man. He is Kate's," said Kory sadly.

"Make Rich jealous," suggested Karen. "Is there anyone he doesn't like?"

"Why yes." Kory grinned evilly (sounds impossible, but whatever). "Yes indeed."

* * *

The next day…

Xavier strutted up to Kory and Rich.

"What do you want now, Xavier?" asked Rich angrily.

"Use some manners, Grayson," said Xavier. "There's a dance coming up."

"So?" asked Rich.

"Shut up Grayson," said Xavier. "Anders, wanna go to the dance with me?"

"Kory says no," said Rich.

"Let me answer for myself," said Kory.

"But you are gonna say no," said Rich.

"Xavier, I would love to go to the dance with you," said Kory.

"WHAT!" yelled Rich.

"That's right, Grayson," said Xavier. "Anders, would you like me to escort you to class?"

"You are such a gentleman," said Kory. She held Xavier's hand. "See you later, Rich."

Rich just stood there in disbelief.

* * *

I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long. My computer crashed, and then I went on vacation for two months. But I finally updated, and I hope you like it. 


	6. Fighting

"How could she?" said Rich. "I mean, we hate Xavier. I _know _Kory doesn't like Xavier. I've known both Kory and Xavier since kindergarten. Xavier has always loved Kory and Kory has always ignored him. So why would she suddenly agree to go out with him?"

"Richie-POO, just chill," said Kate. This conversation annoyed her. "Kory's a big girl. Let her go out with Xavier. Why are you so jealous anyway?"

"I'm not," said Rich. "I just think there's something more going on than them going out."

"Who _cares_?" said Kate. "Aren't you happy with me?"

"Yes," said Rich.

"And Kory appears happy with Xavier," said Kate. "If she isn't, she'll break up with him. Right?"

"Right," said Rich. "You're a lot smarter than people give you credit for."

"I know," said Kate. "Don't you have to be in class in 30 seconds?"

"Shit! Yeah," said Rich. "Bye Kate!"

"Bye Richie-POO!" said Kate. She smiled. She was sure she had convinced Rich he wasn't in love with Kory. But still…

* * *

Later in math, everyone was working with their original partners. Rather than working, Kate was painting her nails a bright shade of pink.

"Richie-POO tells me you're going out with Xavier Red," said Kate.

Kory nodded. She wasn't really paying attention because she was working on an equation. "Is he upset?"

"No, no, not at all," said Kate. "He's quite relieved."

"What do you mean?" asked Kory. She stopped working.

"Well, I know this sounds totally ridiculous, as someone as hot as Rich would never like someone with your split ends, but he was concerned you were in love with him," Kate lied. "He thought it was kind of freaky and he's figured since you agreed to go to the dance with Xavier, you must be over him. See, he's only pretending to be your friend because your mom owns that one bakery and you always give him free chocolate croissants."

Kory didn't say anything. The bell rang.

"You are now free to go," said Mr. Wilson. "Anything you have not completed is homework. And I would go over x and y intercepts in your textbooks.

As Rich was going out the door, he spotted Kory.

"Hi Kory," he said.

"Do not 'hi Kory' me," said Kory. "And if you want chocolate croissants, you can pay for them. They are a dollar fifty."

Rich was confused. Why was Kory acting like this? "Kory?"

"Lets go, X," said Kory. Xavier put his arm around Kory's waist, and they both walked away.

Rich stood there dumbfounded. _What's wrong with Kory?_

Kate walked up next to Rich. "Hey Richie-POO."

"Kate, do you know why Kory's mad at me?" asked Rich.

"No," Kate lied. "Maybe she's just jealous because you've gotten popular and she hasn't."

"Maybe," said Rich. "I didn't know Kory cared so much about popularity, but then again I never imagined she'd go out with Xavier either."

"I hate it so much when people change!" said Kate. "It bugs the shit out of me! You think you know someone, and then they stab you in the back."

"You're right," said Rich. "I don't need Kory. If she doesn't wanna be friends with me anymore, that's fine. I have you and all the other pops."

"That is so true!" said Kate.

"Hey, Kate, would you mind waiting for me while I went to the bathroom?" asked Rich.

"No, not at all," said Kate. She leaned against a locker and grinned. Kory was out of the way. She wasn't going to seduce Rich any longer.

* * *

"I win!" said Tommie, beating Rich yet again at poker. So far, $60 of Rich's money was sitting in Tommie's pocket.

"Okay, you officially have all my money," said Rich.

"If you beat me, you can win it all back," suggested Tommie.

"But what if I lose?" asked Rich.

"I like your shirt," said Tommie.

"Tomasina Alexandra Cruz stay away from my man!" said Kate.

"Jeez, Kate Anne Moth, I don't even want your man. I already have a boyfriend," said Tommie. "It's just that his shirt has long sleeves, and this cafeteria is so freaking cold!"

"Well," said Tara, "You _are _wearing a halter top and a miniskirt, which doesn't exactly protect you from the ac."

"So are you," said Tommie defensively.

"Hold on," said Rich. "_You're _Tomasina Cruz?"

"Duh," said Tommie.

"You're Tom Cruz's niece? The one who is sometimes in people magazine with him?" Rich was in disbelief.

"Duh," said Tommie. "Uncle Tom is my favorite uncle. I was named after him. Why?"

"Okay, first Kate is Paris Tilton's granddaughter," said Rich. "Then Tommie is Tom Cruz's niece. What else?"

"Brion Markov is Tara's dad," said Tommie. "Well the one in all those action movies. Brion Jr. is her brother. He's on that one show."

"Chloe 101," said Kate.

"So I'm nobody to you?" asked Rich.

"Well, yeah," said Kate. "But you're a hot nobody."

"Thanks," said Rich.

"So what did I tell you?" said Kate. "You're having a good time?"

"Yeah," said Rich.

"And you don't miss Kory and the other nerds?" asked Kate.

"No," said Rich. It was a lie, but if Kory was moving on, then so was he.

"Speaking of the nerds, there's that drug addict and that smarty pants making out," said Tara.

Rich looked over to where he used to sit, known as the nerd's table by the pops. Kory was sitting on Xavier's lap, slowly kissing him while Xavier's hands were up her shirt.

For some reason, Rich wanted to grab Xavier and punch him until there was nothing left to punch. Kory never kissed guys publicly. But as Kate had pointed out, Kory had changed.

* * *

Note: I am NOT a RobKitten fan. Kory and Rich hate each other now, but they will kiss and make up. 


	7. The Real Tara Markov

"Look Xavier, we should probably talk," said Kory. She was starting to feel guilty because Xavier liked her so much and she was just using him.

"Whatever you say Babe," said Xavier.

"Look, I don't actually like you. Well I like you but I don't like you like you," said Kory. "I was only using you to make Rich jealous."

"And?" asked Xavier.

"Huh?" said Kory.

"Please," said Xavier. "You love Rich. Everyone with half a brain knows that. You have never liked me. So why would you suddenly agree to go to the dance with me? Because Rich hates me."

"Am I that obvious?" asked Kory.

"About loving Rich?" asked Xavier. "Yeah. The only one who doesn't know is Rich."

"Oh," said Kory.

"It's okay Babe," said Xavier. "I'll still help you."

"Really?" said Kory.

"Really," said Xavier.

* * *

Rich was miserable. He was sitting alone in his room, staring out the window, watching raindrops fall. He missed Kory. He missed Gar and Rachel and Vic and Karen too.

It wasn't that he didn't like the pops. He did. But now Kory hated him.

Why did she have to go out with stupid Xavier anyway? What the hell was she trying to achieve? Unless she actually liked Xavier. Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! That could never happen! Never! Because that would be wrong! Because…

"I love her," said Rich.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Rich's cousin, Allie. She was visiting for a few days.

"Girl trouble," said Rich.

"What kind of girl trouble?" asked Allie.

"Remember Kory?" asked Rich.

"Yeah," said Allie.

"Remember Kate?" asked Rich.

"Uh-huh," said Allie.

"Okay. So I ask Kate out. And suddenly, Kory hates me and starts acting like a total slut around her new boyfriend, Xavier."

"Isn't that the guy you hate?" interrupted Allie.

"Yeah. So I start to wonder. Why am I so jealous of Xavier when I have my own girlfriend?"

"Why?" asked Allie.

Rich took a deep breath. "I'm in love with Kory."

"So what are you going to do?" asked Allie.

"I have no idea," admitted Rich. "I could stay with Kate to make Kory jealous. I could kick Xavier's ass. I could write Kory an anonymous love note and see if she traces it to me. I could flat out tell Kory how I feel. What should I do?"

"I would stay with Kate and talk to Kory. If Kory still hates you, you'll just have to live," said Allie.

"Okay," said Rich.

* * *

The next day at school…

Karen, Kory, and Rachel were in the bathroom applying makeup.

"Did you talk to X?" asked Karen.

"Yes," said Kory.

"He's okay?" asked Rachel.

"Yes," said Kory.

"Really?" asked Karen.

"He wants to make Rich mad," said Kory. "Do you have any mascara?"

"Yeah," said Rachel. "It's not waterproof though. Do you have watery eyes?"

"Not really," said Kory.

"Okay," said Rachel. She handed over the goody.

"Hey is someone crying?" asked Karen.

Kory and Rachel listened. Sure enough, there were muffled sobs coming from stall number two.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Rachel.

"No! Leave me alone loser!" exclaimed the crier.

"I'm not helping that bitch," said Karen.

"Me neither," said Rachel.

"We only want to help," said Kory.

The stall opened. It was none other than snobby Tara Markov. Except her hair was really frizzy and there were black mascara smears all over her eyes and her clothes didn't even match.

"Don't you hate me, too?" asked Tara.

"I don't really know you," said Kory.

"Everyone hates me," said Tara. "I'm the worst person in the world."

"I'm sure that isn't true," said Kory.

"Kory, she's friends with Kate," said Rachel.

"Kory, let's go," said Karen.

"I've morphed into the exact thing I used to fear," said Tara. "I'm a bitch."

"What do you mean?" asked Kory.

"I've never told anyone this," said Tara. "I used to be the dork. Not even like you guys, much lower than that. I'd have no one to sit with at lunch and no parties to go to. No friends. None."

"What did you do?" asked Kory.

"I was fat and ugly," said Tara. "All the girls would make fun of me, and even some of the guys. People didn't ignore me, they loved to hate me."

"But aren't you that famous guy's daughter?" asked Kory.

"Yes, but he doesn't know I exist," said Tara. "I was the result of an affair. If his wife found out, it wouldn't be pretty."

"When did you become popular?" asked Kory.

"My mom let me transfer schools," said Tara. "The summer in between seventh and eighth grade, I lost fifty pounds thanks to bulimia, I got my hair professionally straightened, I switched my glasses with contacts, and I got new clothes. So when I started eighth grade at Paradise Mountain, I strutted in and acted like I owned the place. Kate and Tommie immediately noticed, since they were the ones who acted like that. So they wanted to be friends with me, and I was instantly one of the most popular girls in school."

Tara sighed. "I never meant to be such a bitch. I just didn't want to be the dork again. Sorry if I ever did anything to hurt your feelings."

"It's okay," said Kory. Rachel and Karen didn't say anything.

"Crap," said Tara. "School's gonna start soon and I'm ugly."

"Let me help you," said Kory. She did Tara's hair and makeup.

"Thanks," said Tara.

"Nice outfit," said Rachel.

Kory looked from Tara's striped shorts and polka dotted shirt combo to her tank top and skirt.

"Switch with me," said Kory.

"No," said Tara.

"Yes," said Kory. "I don't care if people make fun of me. But you do."

"You are the nicest person I know," said Tara. "I wish there were more of you in the world."

"Thanks," said Kory.

* * *

Later in math…

"Xavier, what is your problem!" said Rich. "You date my best friend and turn her against me! Why?"

"Richard Grayson, you are so stupid," said Xavier.

"What's going on?" asked Rich.

"I think the answer to number 7 is x + y 41," said Xavier.

* * *

"That has to be like the ugliest outfit ever," said Kate.

"Thank you," said Kory.

"Did you not hear me?" said Kate. "I just insulted you."

"I know," said Kory.

"What the fuck?" said Kate. "You're such a loser. What's number 10?"

"Well I don't think you would want an answer from a loser," said Kory.

Kate screamed in frustration. The whole class looked over.

"Miss Moth would you like a detention?" asked Mr. Wilson.

"Whatever!" screamed Kate, taking a detention slip. "I'm so irritated! I don't even know anything anymore!" She got up and stormed out of class.

"Well, then," said Mr. Wilson. "Mr. Grayson, what number are you on?"

"Number 11," said Rich.

"Detention," said Mr. Wilson. "You should be on number twelve."

Rich's mouth dropped all the way to the floor.

"I'm already on number 13," bragged Gar.

"Detention for you too," said Mr. Wilson. "No smart alecks in my class. You are not in preschool anymore. This is high school and you must do what it takes to succeed. Any questions?"

Xavier raised his hand. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Detention for you too," said Mr. Wilson. The bell rang.

"Class dismissed," said Mr. Wilson.

As the class left, Rich saw Kory holding hands with Xavier.

"Kory!" called Rich.

"What do you want Rich?" asked Kory.

"We need to talk," said Rich.

"Your girlfriend told me enough," said Kory.

"Kate? What exactly did Kate say?" asked Rich.

But Kory had disappeared into the huge crowd and Rich could not find her.


	8. Dress Shopping

At Kory's house, Tara was over doing homework.

"The dance is tomorrow," said Tara. "What are you going to wear?"

"Should we wear something dressy?" asked Kory. "I thought I would just wear a t-shirt and jeans."

"Are you kidding me?" asked Tara. "No way. You can _not_ show up in a casual outfit. You have to wear a dress."

"Why?" asked Kory.

"It's Jump City High," said Tara. "Brion told me everything."

"If your dad doesn't know you, how does your brother?" asked Kory.

"I met him at the mall," said Tara. "He was shocked Dad cheated on his mom, but we're friends."

"Cool," said Kory. She started doing her homework. Tara grabbed the textbook away.

"Hey!" said Kory.

"You need a life," said Tara. "Anyways, so you don't have any dresses?"

"No," said Kory.

"Let's go," said Tara.

"Where?" asked Kory.

"To the mall," said Tara.

"We can't just walk out," said Kory.

"Good point," said Tara. She took out a lined piece of paper.

_Dear Mrs. Anders,_

_We are at the mall looking for dresses. See you in a couple hours. Love ya._

_Tara and Kory_

"Tara, do you really think—" began Kory, but Tara cut her off.

"I'll call Brion to give us a ride."

Tara whipped out a small pink cell phone and dialed.

"Hey Brion, it's your awesome sister Tara," said Tara. "I need a ride." Tara hung up.

"Is he coming?" asked Karen.

"Yup," said Tara.

A few minutes later, Brion Markov junior arrived. He looked like Tara but taller and male.

"You're the guy from Chloe 101," said Kory, rather star struck.

"Yup," said Brion. "I'm Brion."

"Brion, this is Kory," said Tara.

"Nice to meet you all," said Brion. "Where to, Tara?"

"The mall, please," said Tara.

"You got it, little sis," said Brion. The girls got in Brion's limo and drove to the mall.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rich was over at Kate's house.

"Where the fuck is Tara?" asked Kate.

"Seriously," said Tommie. "That stupid bitch is always late."

"Isn't she your friend?" asked Rich.

"Duh," said Kate.

"Why are you talking trash about her?" asked Rich.

"Because," said Tommie.

"Oh," said Rich.

Kate's phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?" Pause. "Tara you mother fucking bitch, why can't you come?" Pause. "What! You're ditching me for your stupid brother?" Pause. "Well fuck you bitch!"

Kate slammed down the phone. "Can you believe that? She's ditching us for her brother!"

"Well yeah since you screamed it loud enough for the people in China to hear," said Tommie.

"I don't know what has gotten into her," said Kate. "She's starting to change. Like I was making fun of that Beecher dork, and she stood up for her! How fucked up is that?"

"Totally," said Tommie. "No one likes Beecher except for her fellow losers. Well I'm gonna have to talk to Tara about her little attitude problem."

"Oh my god, did you see Anders's outfit today?" asked Kate.

"Oh my god, yes!" said Tommie. "You just don't mix patterns. Ever. It's like illegal."

"Look," said Rich, "I have to go to football practice now."

"You are sooooooooo dedicated," said Kate.

"Bye," said Tommie.

"See you," said Rich. He walked out and closed the door.

"Maybe we should stop gossiping around him," said Kate.

"You're joking, right?" said Tommie.

"Yup," said Kate.

"Oh my god, did you see that Roth girl's hair?" said Tommie.

"Purple is so out," said Kate.

* * *

"Are they mad?" asked Kory after Tara hung up.

"Yeah but oh well," said Tara. "Let's look in here."

They went into a store called "Strawberry".

"Okay," said Tara. "Find a dress you like and I'll approve of it and then we'll buy it."

And Kory instantly saw the perfect dress.

It was green like the color of her eyes. It had a darker green thick ribbon around the waist. The skirt had green tulle. And it was a halter dress and shimmery.

But it was $200.

"Pretty, huh?" said Tara.

"It's $200," said Kory.

"Try it on," said Tara.

"It's too expensive," said Kory.

"Try it on," said Tara. "I'll hold your purse."

"Okay," said Kory doubtfully.

While Kory was in the dressing room, Tara slipped $200 into Kory's purse. Then Kory came out to show Tara.

Everyone in the store was staring. Kory was beautiful.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" asked Kory.

"Because the dress looks great," said Tara. "Go buy it."

"I told you I don't have enough money," said Kory.

"Yes, you do," said Tara. "I checked for you."

Kory looked. "Tara, you can't."

"Can't what?" asked Tara.

"Give me money," said Kory.

"It's not actually my money," said Tara. "It's Brion's money."

"Even worse," said Kory. "I barely know him!"

"You deserve it," said Tara.

Kory paused for a moment and realized Tara was not going to take the money back. "Thanks," said Kory.

"Let's buy it now," said Tara.

After Kory bought the dress, Brion dropped Kory and Tara back at Kory's. Kory hung the dress up in her closet.

Kory's sister, Mandy walked in. "Kory, you little bitch, that stupid Rich guy keeps calling you and it's really bugging me!"

"Tell him to stop," said Kory.

"I already tried that you little whore!" said Mandy. Irritated, she stormed out.

"She seems friendly," said Tara. "Are you gonna call Rich?"

"No," said Kory.

"Why?" asked Tara.

"He's a jerk," said Kory.

"I thought you were friends," said Tara.

"That's what I thought," said Kory. "He was using me to get free chocolate croissants."

"Seriously?" said Tara.

Kory nodded.

"Oh," said Tara.

Kory started crying. "You don't understand. I loved him."

"I know," said Tara. "He was your best friend since kindergarten."

"Not like that," said Kory. "I was in love with him."

* * *

Rich knew Kory was home and Mandy couldn't hide her forever. He tried calling again.

Mandy answered again. "Hello?"

"Listen, Mandy, I know Kory is home," said Rich.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!" screamed Mandy. Rich dropped the phone and massaged his ears. He picked up the phone again.

"I need to talk to Kory," said Rich.

"FINE!" yelled Mandy. "KORY, ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE!"

"Hello?" said Kory.

"We need to talk," said Rich. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"Go away," said Kory. "I don't want to talk to you."

"What did I do?" asked Rich.

"Don't give me that, you know what you did," said Kory. "I bet you and your beloved Kate are laughing about this as I speak."

"Actually, I ditched Kate so I could talk to you," said Rich. "The truth is, I lo—"

Kory hung up.

Rich sighed and looked out the window. It started to rain.

At least nature agreed with him. He felt like crying, but he didn't want to be a wuss. But before long, tear drop after tear drop after tear drop began to fall down Rich's face.


	9. The Dance

Kory was getting ready for the dance. She had on her dress and was busy curling her hair. Meanwhile, Mandy kept banging on the door.

"Kory, I have to fucking pee!" yelled Mandy.

"Go to the other bathroom," said Kory patiently. She finished her hair and began to apply sparkly eye shadow.

"No, get out!" yelled Mandy.

"If you really need to go, you will leave me alone," said Kory. She applied a pink lipstick to her lips.

Mandy screamed in frustration and Kory heard her walk away. Kory looked at herself one last time and decided she looked okay before going downstairs.

Xavier was waiting in the living room with Kory's parents. He was wearing a tux. "Hey beautiful, you ready?"

"Yes," said Kory.

"Now I want to make something perfectly clear," said Mr. Anders. "If you do anything at all to hurt my baby, I will personally make sure you feel the pain back."

"You have my word," said Xavier. He took Kory's hand and led her outside, where a green truck was waiting. They got into the back seat.

In the front seat was a sixteen year old who slightly resembled Xavier.

"Hi," said the boy. "You must be Tori."

"Kory," corrected Kory.

"Sorry," said the boy. "I'm Jackson, Xavier's uncle."

"Really?" asked Kory.

"Xavier's mom had him when she was fourteen," said Jackson.

"Oh," said Kory.

"Nice dress," said Xavier.

"Thank you," said Kory.

"Kate will be so furious," said Xavier.

"Who?" asked Jackson.

"Some girl who hates Kory for no reason," said Xavier.

"Oh is she one of those annoying popular preppy girls?" asked Jackson.

"Yes," said Kory.

"I hate those," said Jackson. "Here we are."

Kory and Xavier got out of Jackson's car and walked into the building.

* * *

Rich met Kate in front of the cafeteria. She was wearing a very short, strapless pink dress.

"Richie-POO!" screamed Kate.

"Hi," said Rich.

"Don't you just love my dress?" asked Kate. "It's new. Well of course it is. I couldn't be caught in the same old ugly thing."

"Yeah," said Rich.

"Oh my god, why are you like not talking?" asked Kate.

"I'm talking," said Rich.

"Not a lot," said Kate. "All you're doing is answering my questions—Tommie!"

Tommie had arrived in a red cleavage baring mini-dress with a slit high up enough so that you could see part of her black thong. With her was Joey, captain of the football team.

"Kate!" said Tommie.

"What happened to your other boyfriend?" asked Kate.

"Which one?" said Tommie. "No I'm kidding. Mike wanted me to reverse my boob job to please his parents, so I ditched him and Joey dumped Callie for me."

Tommie started moving her boobs up and down to show Rich.

"Are you seducing my boyfriend?" asked Kate.

"Jeez, Kate, you're so paranoid, I was adjusting my bra, it's only a D, so it's too small and it hurts," said Tommie. She winked at Rich.

"Whatever," said Kate. And that's when Kory and Xavier walked in.

Rich's jaw dropped. He had never seen Kory more gorgeous. And of course she was holding Xavier's hand. Rich wanted to punch Xavier so hard, he would have to reach up to tie his shoelaces (Pendragon, don't sue me!).

Kate seemed to notice Rich staring at Kory, because she pulled him into the cafeteria to dance. They found Tara and Roy already dancing. Tara was wearing a light blue dress with spaghetti straps and a knee-length puffy skirt.

"Hey people!" said Tara.

"Hi, Tara!" said Kate and Tommie. They'd obviously forgiven her for ditching them.

Rich was still staring at Kory, who had walked into the cafeteria and was getting some punch.

"Richie-POO!" said Kate.

"Huh…" said Rich. "Oh right! I'm sorry Kate; I'm just a little out of it."

"Let's dance," said Kate.

"I don't like dancing," said Rich. He just wanted to stare at Kory.

"Look, Richie-POO," said Kate. "Why do you keep staring at that Kory girl all the time?"

"No reason," said Rich. "I just miss her."

"You don't need her Rich," said Kate. "She's a dork. It's not like you're in love with her or anything."

Then it all clicked. "You're the one who told Kory I was pretending to be her friend for free chocolate croissants," breathed Rich.

"Well, duh," said Kate.

"Why would you ever lie to my friend?" asked Rich.

"Because she was holding you back from popularity," said Kate. "Plus she didn't deserve you."

"It's over," said Rich. He turned around and walked away.

"Are you dumping me?" asked Kate. "Richie-POO!"

Rich ignored her and went over to where Kory was talking to Rachel.

"Kory," said Rich. "We really need to talk."

"Why?" asked Kory. "Just please leave me alone! You've already broken my heart once."

"Look, it's important," said Rich.

He led Kory outside and sat on one of the benches. "I want to say what I've been trying to say, and I want you to listen, okay?"

Kory seemed reluctant, but she nodded.

"Kory, I'm sorry I was such a jerk but I never once pretended to be your friend. I am your friend. Kate lied because she thought you were competition for her, which is why I had to dump her."

"You dumped Kate?" asked Kory.

"Yes," said Rich. "I couldn't date someone who felt the need to lie to my best friend. Why were you going out with Xavier? You think he's a perverted idiot!"

"I was trying to make you jealous," said Kory.

"It worked," said Rich. "Do you like him?"

"Only as a friend," said Kory. "He isn't that bad."

"Oh," said Rich. "Are we friends?"

"Yes," said Kory.

Rich started running his fingers through Kory's hair. Then Kory leaned in to kiss him.

"There you are, Kory," said Xavier, walking outside.

Kory broke apart from Rich. "Xavier!" she exclaimed. "I'm so sorry!"

Xavier laughed. "It's okay; I was looking for you so I could break up with you. The timing is perfect. I just don't think you're my type."

"I agree," said Kory.

"Although if you want to be friends with benefits…" Xavier began.

"NO!" said Rich. "I mean, no, she doesn't want to be FWB."

"Okay, Anders, you're missing out on my seven inches of manhood…" said Xavier.

"Red, can you go away please?" asked Rich.

"Whatever, Grayson," said Xavier, walking back inside.

"Is he really seven inches long?" asked Kory out of curiosity.

"Probably more like two," said Rich.

Kory giggled. Then her face grew more serious. "Well I am glad we are friends again."

Rich grimaced. He hated being only a friend.

Kory just kind of looked at Rich for a while. Then she moved in and tried to kiss him on the cheek but Rich moved so Kory was kissing his lips. After a while, they had to pull away for air.

"Kory?" said Rich.

"Yes?" said Kory.

"I love you," said Rich.

"I love you, too," said Kory. They started kissing again.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Stupid Richie-POO!" yelled Kate. "No one ever dumps Kate Moth!"

"I know," said Tommie. "You dumped all your exes."

"Kate, forget it," said Tara. "Why don't you get a new boyfriend?"

"NO!" screamed Kate, sounding like a four year old. "I want Richie-POO! Where the fuck is he!"

"I think he went outside," said Tommie.

Kate stormed outside and nearly fainted.

Kory and Rich were making out. Kory was wearing Rich's jacket and Rich was stroking Kory's hair. Rich had never touched Kate's hair.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" screamed Kate.

"He broke up with you," said Kory calmly.

"NO ONE BREAKS UP WITH ME UNTIL I SAY IT'S OVER!" yelled Kate. "LET'S GO INSIDE!"

Kate dragged Kory into the cafeteria.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" Kate screamed.

"Ex," corrected Tara.

"Tara, why are you on Kory's side?" asked Kate.

"She's nicer to me to me than you ever were!" said Tara.

"You're joking right?" said Tommie.

"No!" said Tara. "Would it honestly kill you to be friendly?"

"Yeah," said Tommie.

Every single student at the dance was gathered around.

"Kate, I do not care how popular or rich you are, you need to get your attitude straightened out," said Kory.

Kate charged at Kory, but tripped and fell straight into a huge tub of melted chocolate.

"My outfit is ruined!" screamed Kate. "YOU BITCH!"

Tommie went over to help Kate, but she slipped too, and landed in the chocolate next to Kate, splattering some on Mr. Wilson.

"EWWWWWW!" yelled Tommie.

Mr. Wilson turned around. "Miss Cruz, Miss Moth, detention."

"But Anders did it!" accused Kate.

"Nice try," said Mr. Wilson.

"Daddy!" yelled Kate.

Principal Moth came over. "Kate, you're grounded."

"But Daddy, why?" said Kate.

"You two get out of the chocolate," said Mr. Wilson.

Kate and Tommie obeyed and walked away with Principal Moth and Mr. Wilson.

Rachel and Karen came over squeezing through the crowd.

"Hey Kory," said Karen.

"Where were you?" asked Rachel.

"Rich loves me!" said Kory.

"That's awesome!" said Karen. "Is that his jacket?"

"Yes," said Kory.

"What about Xavier?" asked Rachel.

"We broke up by mutual agreement," said Kory.

"Really?" asked Rachel.

"He only wanted to be friends with benefits," said Kory.

"Cool," said Karen.

"Gar asked me out," said Rachel.

"That is awesome!" said Kory.

* * *

Kate and Tommie were officially the least popular girls in school. No one ever spoke to them after the chocolate incident.

Tara ended up meeting her dad. Her stepmom was furious but in the end it worked out.

Everything else is obvious.

THE END


End file.
